


Stop the World I Wanna Get Off With You

by Bearandleonardwrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, External Prostate Massage, Kinda, LET ME TELL YOU, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Teasing, Top Harry, heyyyyy, it's just glorious, lots of louis love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearandleonardwrite/pseuds/Bearandleonardwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending a night out drinking with friends, Louis is really horny and just wants to be with Harry. Harry's asleep, but he decides to get off anyways. Harry wakes up and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop the World I Wanna Get Off With You

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this all myself, so if there's still any oopsies, my bad.  
> Title is from Arctic Monkeys song of the same name.  
> Disclaimer: I made all this shit up don't take me seriously.

  
Louis sighed heavily as he leaned back against the door to their bedroom. He'd been out all night, partying with his friends, and he couldn't wait to get home to Harry. His Harry. His pretty, pretty Harry.

The main reason Louis had been so eager to get home is because alcohol makes him horny. Like, _really_ horny. The last hour he was out he couldn't stop thinking about Harry's big hands roaming his body, his long fingers opening him, and his big- well you get the point. Basically, Louis is ready to implode with how turned on he is. And Harry is _right there._ He should be really excited. But he can’t be. Because. Well.

The thing is, Harry's already curled up in bed. (Hence Louis’ heavy sigh as he entered their bedroom.) Harry tends to turn in early, so it's not surprising that he's already asleep. But Louis just _wants_ him so much. He wants to wake Harry up. He wants Harry to touch him. He wants _everything_. Since he knows he's not going to get anything from Harry, he strips off his clothes and throws them in the laundry hamper on his way to the bathroom. He's decided he’s going to get off one way or another. He brushes his teeth and just as he's about to turn on the shower, he thinks 'ah fuck it,' and goes back to the bedroom to lie beside Harry. 

After he gets himself comfortable, he takes a deep breath in and slowly releases the air from his lungs. He absolutely _has_ to be quiet if he doesn't want to wake Harry. Which seems like a pretty daunting task, if he's being honest. He's always been quite loud in bed and when he's under the influence it's much worse. But, he has to be quiet if he wants to get off. Or at least try his best. He can do this. He’s so ready. He’s nothing if not determined.

Louis bites his lip and snakes his hand down under the covers to his cock, not surprised to find that he's already half-hard. He makes the smallest of noises as soon as he starts moving his hand up and down on himself. Because _fuck_ it feels so good to just be touched after waiting all night. When he brings his other hand up to pinch at one of his nipples, a moan slips out of his mouth. He automatically stops moving and holds his breath. 'Shit, be still. Don't wake him up,' Louis thinks to himself. When there's not any movement from Harry he starts working his hand over himself again; this time going a bit faster. He gets a brilliant idea and sticks the fingers of his free hand in his mouth to keep his sounds at bay. Which.

  
That might not have been the absolute best idea he’s ever had because instead of keeping himself quiet, he starts sucking on his fingers to get them wet with spit. When he's decided they're wet enough (he likes the burn, let’s be honest), Louis brings his fingers down between his arse cheeks and circles them slowly around his rim. 

Louis' breath catches when he finally presses a fingertip into his tight hole. After so long just wanting, it’s amazing to have _something_ in him. He's completely stopped moving the hand on his cock, it's more of just a light grip at this point, and his breathing has gone erratic. With a quick look to Harry's still figure, Louis pushes his finger all the way passed the tight ring of muscle.   
He can't help the drawn-out moan that escapes his lips, but he can't find it in him to care. Harry's slept through worse. It's just that. He's been _waiting_ , very patiently he might add, for _Harry._ But sadly, Harry’s asleep. And Louis thinks he should at least get to have something inside him. Even if it is just his fingers.

He builds up a rhythm with his finger for a bit, before he finally slides in another. If he thought one felt amazing , two is indescribable. And now. Now, Louis can't hold himself back anymore. He starts to fuck himself down on his fingers while he scissors them a bit, and begins to stroke his cock again, this time trying to match it to the rhythm he's got going with his fingers. 

  
He slowly adds in a third finger and whines high in the back of his throat. It feels so good to be getting stretched after he’s been waiting for so long. Louis knows he should be quiet still. Logically, he does. But as soon as he hits that spot inside himself, he's so gone. He whines again and starts whimpering as he starts to fuck himself harder on his fingers and stroke his cock faster. But it's not enough. It's never enough when it's just him. He can't get the angle right to hit that spot again and it's just _not_ working.  

He's far too loud and he knows it, but he can't help it. Frustrated groans keep falling out of his mouth and whines of "Harry." Finally, fucking _finally_ , Harry rolls over and props himself above Louis, one hand on either side of his face. 

Harry lowers his head and nibbles on Louis' ear lobe. His breath is hot on Louis' ear when he whispers, "hmm baby? Why've you been asking me for me? Is there something you need help with, Lou?" He punctuates his questions with a pinch to one of Louis' nipples.

 Louis whines and tries to buck his hips up into Harry's. He still has his fingers buried inside himself, but he's let go of his cock and is now clutching onto Harry's bicep. "Harry, Hazza, I want you inside of me. I've wanted you all day. Please."

 Harry licks and nips along Louis' jawline until he gets to his lips. He kisses him sweetly on the mouth, too sweet for Louis' current state and the words that follow it, "yeah, you want me to fill you up with cock? Is that what you want, baby? Or you just need my fingers? Maybe my mouth?"   
"All of it. I want it all. Please, Harry, please, please, please." Louis continues his pleas to Harry as he pulls his fingers out of himself. He wraps both his hands around Harry's neck and pulls him down for a desperate kiss. Louis forces his tongue passed his lips and tangles it with Harry’s. He sucks Harry’s tongue into his mouth and moans when Harry drapes his body on top of him. Harry’s completely covering him now, and, _yes_ , this is just what Louis wanted; to be completely surrounded and engulfed by Harry. He’s so pleased that Harry is bigger than him, especially in this moment.

 "Ok, baby, calm down. I’ll take care of you." He gives Louis one last kiss before he starts moving down Louis' body. He stops briefly to give some attention to Louis' nipples. Harry sucks one into his mouth, flicking his tongue against the hardened nub. He moves his hand to Louis' other nipple and rolls it between his fingers, switching between gently pulling or pinching it between his nails. After a moment he switches, closing his mouth around the other nipple and letting the first be teased with his fingers.

Harry releases both of Louis' nipples and kisses his way down Louis' torso. He bites down on Louis' little tummy and sucks until his boy starts squirming. As he pulls back, he sees that the skin is already blooming dark red. Louis’ little tummy has always been one of Harry’s favorite things about his boy. Louis doesn’t seem to like it, but he definitely likes that it’s Harry’s favorite place to leave lovebites. Harry smiles and kisses the spot before continuing down Louis' body. 

He makes sure Louis' feet are planted on the bed before he lies down between his legs. Much to Louis' displeasure, Harry completely bypasses his aching cock and immediately starts sucking bruising kisses into his thighs. After what seems like ages, Harry removes his mouth from Louis' thighs and scoots farther down the bed. He rests himself on his stomach and brings both his hands up to Louis' arse cheeks, squeezing them briefly before spreading them to reveal his hole. Harry thumbs over his hole then licks teasingly around his rim, humming happily at the taste of his boy.

 This might be Harry's favorite thing. Like, he absolutely loves fucking Louis, or having Louis fuck him. But this. This is just something else. When Louis is getting rimmed, he's so much louder than normal and he gets so needy. Harry just loves that about him. He loves it when his boy is wrecked.

 He flattens his tongue and licks a stripe across Louis' hole, feels it flutter beneath his tongue. After a few more kitten licks, he points his tongue and traces around Louis' hole. He pushes against his rim, very briefly and definitely not pushing in, before he pulls back. Harry looks up at the boy laid out for him and sighs wistfully. Louis' cheeks and chest are flushed, his eyes glassy, hair a mess. He's just. He's beautiful is what he is. 

Louis groans in frustration and lets out a small whine. "Jesus, Haz, would you just fucking _do_ something. I've been waiting to get off for ages." Well then. He's already prepared to beg. Harry's maybe a little smug about it.  
Harry lies back down on his stomach in between Louis' legs and buries his face between Louis' cheeks till his nose is touching skin. He licks another broad stripe over Louis' hole before he points his tongue and dips it passed the ring of muscle. He wiggles his tongue around a bit and admires how loose Louis has gotten himself already.

 Finally, _finally_ , Harry starts to fuck his tongue in and out of Louis' hole. He lets his tongue move around Louis' velvety walls and sighs contentedly. Above him, Louis whines and hisses a 'yes' between his teeth. Harry throws Louis’ legs over his shoulder and spreads Louis wider with his thumbs, first trying to get his tongue deeper, then retracts it a little so he can suck at his rim. He brings one of his hands up to Louis' mouth and taps on his lips. Louis knows what he wants, of course he does, so he opens his mouth to suck sloppily on Harry's fingers. When Harry's deemed them slick enough, he brings his hand down and slowly pushes his middle and ring fingers in alongside his tongue. He fucks them slowly in and out of Louis as he licks and sucks around them. Harry crooks his fingers on an upstroke and finds the spot he was looking for. Louis whines and bucks his hips down onto Harry's fingers and face. "There, there, there," he whines. Harry keeps his fingers on that spot and starts rubbing at Louis' prostate. 

Louis' hand comes down to Harry's head and he starts pulling on his hair frantically. "Harry," Louis says a little breathlessly. "Harry, Harry, I'm gonna- oh fuck. I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come. Please, please, please. I wanna come, Harry. Please"   
  
Harry keeps his fingers rubbing against Louis' prostate but pulls his head back to look up at Louis. "You can come, baby, it's alright. But, I want you to come again on my cock. Can you do that for me sweetheart?" He asks. 

"Yes, yes. Please just. Fuck." Louis breaks off with a whine and starts fucking himself on Harry's fingers. Harry brings his other hand up and gently massages Louis' perineum with his fingers. That's it. Louis clenches around his fingers and comes instantly, a throaty moan escaping lips.   
Harry pumps his fingers in and out of him until Louis starts tugging at his hair. He slides his fingers out of Louis and sits back on his knees, just admiring his boy. Louis looks so pretty like this. Hair sticking out everywhere, eyes totally glossed over, pupils blown, cum splattered on his stomach and chest. "You're so beautiful," Harry whispers reverently. 

Louis smiles so wide the corners of his eyes are crinkling and he's positively beaming. He makes grabby hands at Harry and whispers, "come here baby." Harry falls forward onto his hands, and locks eyes with Louis. He dips his head and licks Louis’ come off of his stomach and chest before hovering about him. He leans down and catches Louis’ lips in a slow, deep kiss. Louis moans into it as he tastes himself on Harry’s tongue, his lips. It's a languid kiss. Louis' no longer in a hurry and Harry just wants to please his boy, never mind his own painful erection, Louis comes first. Always. 

Louis slides his tongue along the roof of Harry's mouth, just exploring, and snakes his arms around his neck, fingers gently carding through Harry's hair. When Harry finally pulls back, it’s with a nip to Louis' bottom lip and he rests his forehead against Louis'. 

"I thought you said I was gonna come again. Didn't you say you were gonna get your cock in me? Is this a thing that’s gonna happen? I’m waiting." Louis asks, feigning innocence. 

Harry blushes something fierce. Sometimes he forgets how straight forward Louis is. Like, honestly. Couldn't he have been at least a bit more subtle about it? But, still. Harry can't resist the smirk that makes its way onto his face. "Yea, baby, I did say something like that, didn't I?"   
He pulls back and grabs the bottle of lube from their bedside table, slicking up his cock before tossing the bottle to the side. Louis wraps his legs around Harry's waist and squeezes lightly. "Ready whenever you are, Hazza." And that's all the invitation he needs, really. Harry grabs the base of dick and slowly pushes into Louis. When he’s all the way in, balls to arse cheeks, he hangs his head and keeps himself still. 

"You can move, love. After that I don't need much adjustment." Louis says, bemused. 

Harry shakes his head and looks at Louis. "You might be ready, but you're so fucking tight and I haven't touched myself once since you started. Just give me a minute so this doesn't end in thirty seconds, yeah?"   
Louis giggles, fucking _giggles_ , and kisses Harry's nose, much to his dismay. "Ok baby, I'm ready when you are." 

After a few long, slightly painful moments, and some gentle touches from Louis, Harry's ready to move without coming instantly. He starts to grind his hips against Louis' arse cheeks before pulling back slowly. Without warning he slams back in and grinds right against Louis' prostate. He keeps up that rhythm; pulling out slowly, slamming back in, and grinding. 

It doesn't take long before Louis' cock has hardened again and he's meeting Harry's hips. Little whimpers keep falling from Louis' lips, each one making Harry's head spin. Harry doesn't think he can contain himself much longer. He just finished watching Louis have come apart, which is one of his favorite things possibly ever, and he just can't take it.Finally, Louis says, "touch me Harry, please, please touch me."

"Thank god," Harry says and brings his hand down to Louis’ cock. His rhythm has all but gone now, his movements sloppy and hips frantic; his hand desperately working over Louis' cock.   
He leans down and catches Louis' lips in a desperate kiss that's more tongue and teeth than anything else. Louis tightens his legs around Harry's waist, squeezes once. He rakes his nails down Harry's back and breathes into his mouth, "M'close, love. Really close."

Harry quickens the pace of hips and the slide of his hand and nods frantically. "Me too, baby. Let go, it’s alright." And with that, Louis clenches tight around Harry's cock and comes all over Harry's hand. His mouth is hanging open in a silent scream, his eyes squeezed shut. And Harry just. He just can't take anymore. He pushes deep inside Louis one last time and comes hard. A loud moan escapes his mouth and he tries to silence it by biting down, hard, onto Louis’ shoulder. He hears Louis whine from below him, which, oops, but continues to move his hips until they're both oversensitive and coming down from their highs.

Harry pulls out slowly and flops down onto the bed next to Louis. When his breathing has returned to almost normal, he pulls Louis into him. Louis rests his head on Harry's chest, an arm thrown across his middle, and sighs happily. He places a kiss to Harry's chest before he closes his eyes and whispers, "That was really great. I'm glad I woke you up." 

Harry chuckles and cards his fingers through Louis' feathery hair. "I wasn't asleep, babe. I just wanted to watch you do it yourself. I love it when you get desperate." 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh! I'm so excited!! This is the first time I've posted fic. BE GENTLE WITH MY FEELS. I'm [erikabearikuh](http://erikabearikuh.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Come say hiiiiii and be fabulous with me. =+]


End file.
